The Host
by aprilmorgan97
Summary: The Host by Stephenie Meyer. By a new piont of view. Ian and Kyle's sister is in the caves. Find out how she finds love, friendship and home. i'm only going to say this on here i don't own the Host!
1. Chapter 1

So quiet, to quiet for my liking. As I crouch behind the very large oak tree that was planted in the monsters garden with my brown hair hanging annoyingly by my bright blue eyes that most likely looked black in the limited light.

Since everyone that I have ever known are now monsters (In other words a human body with a worm type thing in the backs of theirere head and then being named the worms so called Hosts, for the person whose body it was to never live in it again) my two brothers Ian and Kyle and I are the only humans I know to be somewhat alive.

Now back to my hiding and spying. I hate doing it, being out of the safeness of the cave that for now we occupy, but I know we have to and how else are we going to eat. I knew that the monsters where out, I had been watching themn for awhile now. I also know that they have a full fridge, whichitch is what I need most the food for not just me but my brothers as well. I just need a little food at least to last us about a week and thenm the three of us can move on to a new place -we don't feell safe staying in one place for to long- so we don't get caught by the monsters so called seekers that look for the humans that are still human and then put one of then inside our heads.

I slowly emerge from behind the tree still crouching slightly and breathing more heavy as the seconds past with my heart beating like it was going to burst out of my chest. With my empty sack over my shoulder I carefully open the back door and it was easy to open since the monsters never lock any of theirere doors, –they trust ed every one body of their own kind and they are always caring and kind to everyone- so it is easy to get in and out the house.

I open the fridge door and start to place the contents of it into my sack. After the fridge was done and empty I move on to the cupboards and empted them, then last of all I turn on the kitchen sinks tap and place my parched, dry mouth under the delicious, cool water and then I filled up my canteen ready for my next long journey. I can now finally leave this terrible place and I will never wish to come back until hopefully someday all this will be over and everything will be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heya Ian, Kyle. You two ok?" I asked as you walked into the small cave -more like large hole- that you where living in for the time being.

"Yea, we'rehere good" Kyle said in his laid back voice from where he was sitting, on a large stone that was leaning against one of the sides of the cave with his dark brown hair that was almost black hair shinning in the dull light.

"Ggood, good here is the food for our journey we can have some before we go but only a little, I know what you two are like, if I don't keep an eye on how much both of you are eating it will be all gone before we even get out of this cave and out looking for a new place to stay" I stated pointing a finger at both of them while both of my annoying brothers grinned widely at me.

"Ahh, come on Es you know that we...."

"...wouldn't do that" Ian started and Kyle finished, they both got off of their seats and came to wrap their arms around me still grinning.

"you guys freak me out when you do that you know"

"We know but it's funny to watch you squirm" Ian, Kyle and I just burst out laughing we all knew that it was always good to laugh at times like this because we never knew when it would be the last time we would all be together and after one of my brothers or I went out on a raid, it was always good for us to go and have a laugh after that small or long time apart from each other.  
Since each other was all they had left now.

**Thinking about what we went through.**

Our mother was the first out of the family to be taken by the seekers and becoming one of then she didn't want to be one of them, they just did it to her, and made her one of the first the prototypes in other words. She had gone into the hospital with cancer and within a day she was released and was more fine, happy and to be honest even more caring than she was before she was released. She had been but a bit confused at first and at times but we didn't mind, we just thought I was normal after what she had been through.  
But then the seekers came like they started coming for others on our street.

Our father had found out what they where and when they came my father told me and my twin brother Ian to run a find our brother Kyle and leave, he told us where to go after we had picked up Kyle and our father said that he would meet us there in a while as soon as he had got all of the stuff he needed and then we would all go from there and never come back. A and as much as it hurt him to leave our mother he just wanted what was best for Kyle, Ian and I.

So Ian and I ran straightt after our father had explained all of this to Ian and gave him something to keep safe but I didn't know what at the time but later I foundhad out that it had been his gun that he used on his job as a police man but at the time I just forgot about it and we both ran.

We took my car and drove as fast as we could all to my brother's house where he and his girlfriend Jodi lived. As we got there Kyle was on the door step waiting for us, it looked like dad had called him to tell him what was happening and that we had to leave, but where was Jodi?. As we got to the door all Kyle's eyes were red and he kept repeating "she's gone they got to her, she's gone." It had seemed that the seekers had also gotten to Jodi just like they had gotten our mother but she had only gone to the doctors because she had a really bad cold, poor girl. So we only left with Kyle in the end. We only had to drive to the house to pick up our father so we thought but as the house came in to view there was a white van parked outside our house and we sawore five men on the aAs we got closer we noticed that one of the men was our father and two of the men were on his sides holding is hands behind his back and like your were dragging him to their van. Tand the other two were a bit behind and they both had guns held tightly to their chests. As our father seen us driving down the street watching what was happening he shouted "don't worry about me save your selvesf's take care of each other don't go where I told you find somewhere new and be safe. I love you all remember that!"

After that we kept running, we dumped the car grabbed the supplies and went into hiding and even when they started taking over, we just kept hiding and have been ever since.

**End of thoughts**

Wwe slowly ate a tiny bit of the food I had collected and also drank a tiny bit of our newly collected water. 

"Are we all ready to go then" I asked as I grabbed the last of the stuff that I had to carry on the journey.

"I'm ready Es, you ready Kyle?" Ian asked with a small smile on his untouched face.

"Yea let's get out of this place" Kyle said also with a small smile on his face.

We all grabbed our stuff and off we went into the vast desert to find our next place to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the journey part 1

We had been walking for what seemed like days, but had really only been about 7 hours.

The sun was shining over the vast desert and it was very hot but we had to keep moving.

"Kyle where are we going exactly" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Somewhere, just somewhere because I really don't know yet, sorry sis" all I could do was just give a big sigh and keep moving.

By this point the sun was at its hottest and there were no clouds in the sky to cover the sun andso it would lesseon the heat.

"Kyle, Es lets go and find some shade before we boil to death please" Ian said as he bent over and rested his hand on his knees while breathing heavy.

"Yea can we please find some shade or I am going to pass out" I said as I walked over to my brother and put my hand on his back since he still had his hands on his knees.

"Fine, but not to long or we are going to loose day light." Kyle let out a heavy sigh after looking how worn out his brother and sister were.

We all started to walkork over to the only shade we could find, but thank godgoodness the rockit was the shade a large enough thatrock so we could all sit in its shade. and fit in it.

"Now Kyle we can't just keep walking forfever and fever into this desert and hope we find somewhere to stay." Ian stated with a grin on his face knowing that his brother was wrong and he was right. Even know we both knew that Kyle would never admit that he was wrong.

I gave out a small giggle at my oldest brother's wrongness and then turned serious again.

"Plus we can't keep going too far into the desert cos we would have to walk the same journey as we are know again and again to get more food and water for when we run out, or didn't you two smartasses think about that before you dragged me here in the first place!" I said giving both of my brother's glares.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared into the bright blue eyes of my twin brother but like normal when he knew I was right he or when he never wanted to tell me something, he would not look me in the eye.

"Someone please tell me that you thought of that before you dragged me out here!" by this point I was almost shouting at my two blue eyed, dark haired brothers.

"We are sorry Es… but you have to trust me on this one I know what I'm doing so don't give me that look" Kyle put on his big brother voice.

"Ok you two lets get going, like you said Kyle lets not waste daylight and keep moving" Ian go up and started to walk off.

"Ian, where are you going bro" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at what Kyle had just stated.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but look at him like he was stupid and shake my head.

"Please someone tell me what I'm doing wrong" by this point he had both of his hands in the air as a sign that he was frustrated.

"Your going the wrong way Ian that's the way that we came in and as much as I want to go back we have to trust Kyle even if he thinks that he is a smartass and knows everything we have to go with him on this one." I couldn't help but crack a smile as Ian finally knew what he was doing wrong.

Ian cheeks started to go red and I knew that it wasn't from the sun.

"Yea I knew that… this way right" He said pointing to the vast desert that behind me and Kyle.

All we did was nod and we all started walking further into the vast desert ahead of us.

* * *

"Kyle, Ian what's that over there under all that rock?" I pointed to a part of a large cliff that had looked like at some point been a rock slid and there where large boulders at the bottom, but to me it looked like the rocks had been place that way to kind of hide something. Maybe it was just me but because I was a landscape artist at an art shop before the souls had taken over I had painted a lot different cliffs and some had rock slid and to me it didn't look right.

"Es it's a cliff like the hundreds of other cliffs we've seen today" Kyle was giving me the look to say that I was going crazy.

"No, over there, where the rock are… oh just come with me you" I couldn't be bothered to wait for their answer and just walk towards the strange looking cliff.

"Were is she going know" I heard Kyle ask Ian

"I don't know but let just follow her, just in case she does something stupid" was Ian's response.

I waited for my brothers to catch up to me and then I kept walking towards the cliff.

"Es, there nothing here lets just go back and keep moving" I didn't want to know which one of my brothers said that I just wanted to know what was there and why it didn't feel right.

I easily found a way in. The gap was just big enough to let a car pass and as I got closer I was right, there actually was a real car in there. It looked old but it looked like it had been driven recently.

"Kyle, Ian get here right now as fast as you can" I shouted back to my brothers that were waiting for me at the entrance to the strange cliff.

"What n…" Kyle didn't even finish what he was going to say before both of then stood there with their mouths hanging open.

Ian was just about to say something but he was interrupted by a new voice one that none of us knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you?" the strange voice came from close behind them.

Ian, Kyle and I didn't say a word, but really what were we meant to say, we didn't know who this man was and even more importantly what this man was.

"Come on, answer me" the man voice was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

I looked to the side to see what Kyle and Ian's reaction were and they were both very different.

Kyle's was just like I expected, it was red and twisted with anger. Then there was Ian's reactions that was strange, his face was completely calm, like none of this was even happening.

"You turn around" was all he said.

Then all of a sudden I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around to face him.

"Hey get off her, NOW" Kyle almost screamed at him.

"Hold it right there, just stop" the man said and then the strange man was holding a gun at the back of Kyle's head.

"Now just stay there, this won't take a minute, so stay still"

He said while grabbing my chin. I couldn't really see what he looked like or what but was really doing but from the corner of my eye I saw him reaching into his pocket and retrieving a silver object. Out of no where there was a bright light shining into my eyes.

"What" the man voice was barely a whisper.

Then all of a sudden he turned me around again. I was starting to get confused, when was he going to kill me? That is what they normally do when they catch you.

His one hand held up my hair from the back of my neck and with the torch in his other hand he searched for scars.

"You haven't got a scar" his voice was full of confusion now.

"Of course I haven't got a scar! Do you think I would be hanging around this place, in the middle of the desert if I did" I hissed back at him.

"Yes, but I just thought that you where one of them"

"One of them, don't you mean one of you" I said back in confusion.

"No, no you don't understand I'm not one of them I'm like you, really look. I'm human" he said shining the torch in front of his eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this man standing right in front of me was a human, a actual human. Ian and Kyle looked just as surprises as I was.

"Lets start over I'm Brandt and you lot are?" Brant said holding out his hand.

Ian was the first to speak

"I'm Ian, this is my brother Kyle and my twin sister Esmee" he said shaking Brandt's hand.

"Nice to meet you all, I don't mean to rush you or confuse you all but we have to get out of here"

We all looked confused at him.

"Where?" I was the first to ask.

"To the caves of course so you can meet the others" he started walking towards the entrance.

I looked at Kyle and Ian confused.

"What others" I whispered to them.

"I don't know, but let's go"

And we all followed Brandt to the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We followed Brandt to the exit, the sun was still high in the sky and it was boiling.

As soon as we got into the light I got a look at Brandt. His skin was tanned, his eyes were brown and his black hair was cropped short.

I wouldn't admit it to anybody but he was good looking.

"So where are we going exactly" Ian's curious voice came from beside me.

"Like I said before, we are going to the caves" Brandt replied.

"I know that, you already told us that part but, where exactly are the caves."

"It's where we all live, the people that are still humans I mean."

"When you say people, how many people are you talking about?"

"There are 29 of us all together, we just got four new people come to the cave"

"29" I said in amassment

Brandt looked at me with a smile on his face "Yea, there are 29. The caves were a statuary when the worm take over started up and it has got bigger over time."

"So what are the caves like? Are they your own underground civilisation or something?"

"Yea, they are exactly like an underground civilisation. We grow most of our own food, we have our own sleeping areas, a bath room and everything."

"That sounds amazing! An actual place to wash and eat. Everything we always wanted"

I couldn't help but sound amazed by what he was saying.

"Well mostly everything, you'll love it there."

"I think I just might."

"It's not far now, see that there that's it" he pointed to place in a rock.

"What that hole in the rock?" Kyle asked confused.

"Yes, that hole in the rock but it is way better on the inside." Brandt gestured as he started to walk in the cave "Welcome, to your new home" he added.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ok, now be careful it's quite dark in here, so watch your step" Brandt said in a calm voice.

"How large are these caves exactly?" Ian couldn't help but be curious of how 29 people could live in a cave.

"Don't know exactly, but it is very, very large. When I first came to the caves it was like a giant dark maze, but you get used to it after awhile."

I could tell that Kyle didn't completely trust Brandt yet, but that was just how Kyle was, he rarely trusted anybody except for Ian and me.

"Not far now, we're almost to the main section of the caves, you could call it." Brandt gave a slight laugh.

"Lovely" I heard Kyle mumble from beside me. I couldn't help but playfully elbow him in the ribs. He just laughed at my playful attempt to hurt him.

About a minute later I started to see a light up ahead and I could hear voices but they were to far away for me to hear what they were saying.

The caves also had a strange kind of smell to it, I'm no expert but if anyone asked me I would have said the place had a sort of sulphur smell to it.

As the light became closer, I could hear the voices becoming louder and clearer as we approached.

I suddenly became nervous and slightly scared of what was up ahead. My breathing was coming much faster than usual and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

Ian sensed that I was nervous and scared. I never knew how he could so easily sense when something was wrong, but he could.

Ian then came to walk beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's going to be ok Es, there is no need to be afraid, I promise" he said holding me tighter to his side.

"I'm not afraid." I lied, but Ian sighed and I knew that he didn't believe me.

We made our way into what Brandt had called the 'main section'.

A dark haired man with chocolate brown eyes walked up to Brandt. By the look of the man he must have been mid-thirties at the most.

"Hey Brandt, good trip, did you find anything interesting out there?" the man asked.

"Doc" Brandt nodded his head towards the man and then towards us "yea, it was a good trip actually, I found three more 'living' humans wandering around where the car is stored."

"Guys, this is Doc, he's a good friend of mine and Doc this is…" Brandt didn't even get to finish what he was saying before Kyle finished it for him.

"…I'm Kyle and this is my brother Ian and my sister Esmee." Kyle finished.

"Nice to meet you all, like Brandt said I'm Doc and look after all the medical problems here at in the caves" Doc said with a slight laugh and then he turned back to Brandt again.

"Does Jeb know about them yet?" Doc questioned.

"No, not yet" he said with a sigh.

"Wait, who's Jeb?" Kyle asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Jeb." A deep, rough voice came from the other side of the large room "and you three are?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before any of us could answer Jeb, Brandt stepped in.

"Hey, Jeb these are some people I found out in the desert." It was obvious that Brandt was nervous, by the way his voice wavered, but he spoke up anyway.

"I can see that Brandt, but who are they?"

"Well, this is Kyle, Ian and their sister Esmee." He said pointing to us individually.

I always hated the way everyone introduced me as 'their sister Esmee' I am a person in my own right and I think that is why it always gets on my nervous.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I guess that you've already figured out that I'm Jeb" he said warmly, then added and if you are going to stay here, which I guess you are, then you'll have to do your fair share of work We all do with no exceptions."

"What type of work?" I asked curiously.

"Well honey, there are lots of different types of work like harvesting, planting, bread making, watering the fields and lots, lots more."

"You've got to work your stay." Jeb added

"That doesn't seen that bad if you ask me."

"It's a better living than you've had lately, anyway." He gave a small chuckle.

"You've got that right." Kyle mumbled.

Jeb acted like he didn't hear what Kyle said and spoke directly to Doc.

"Doc would you mind taking Kyle and Ian to their room, there one left in the same sleeping area as yours and then Esmee can share the same room as you, Doc" Jeb added "You don't mind that do you Doc, you have an extra mattress in yours, right?"

"Yea and that's fine." Doc answered.

"No, no, no Es is not sharing a room and a bed with him." Kyle almost yelled, while pointing a finger at Doc.

Jeb just laughed at Kyle's Outburst.

"No, not a bed, but yes a room, there are two mattresses on opposite sides of the room." Jeb was still laughing.

"Come on Kyle, nothing is going to happen, he's not going to get within a ten foot radius of me that way, trust me" I said and then to ruin my moment Ian burst out laughing.

"Kyle, you know that she's right" Ian said straightening up.

"Ok, but if you do anything to my sister, I'll brake your face." Kyle threatened.

"Well, now that's sorted lets get a move on. Doc will lead the way." Jeb said dismissing us. "And I'll see you all later." He added with a smile and a wave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It is my first day here at the caves and I am loving it. My job for the day is kneading the bread and I was just getting into the swing of it when from across the room I heard someone call.

"Hey, you must be one of the new people Doc was talking about earlier. I'm Lily by the way." A woman said from across the room. Her hair was salt and pepper grey and braided down her back, her eyes were bright blue.

"Yea, I'm one of the new people" I said holding out my hand and added "I'm Esmee by the way but you can call me Es."

"Nice to meet you, do you know many people here yet?" she asked smiling widely at me.

"No, not really I've only met Jeb, Doc and Brandt."

"Cool, well in that case after we are both finished work for the day I'll show you around and then you can meet everyone."

"Yea, that would be nice."

"I can't wait. I'll meet you here after I'm finished for the day. Two other women entered the room and Lily waved her hand and greeted them. "Hi Paige, Heidi hope you are good today!"

She turned to me and smiled "They are really nice people".

A girl with straight blonde hair turned to me and smiled "Hey, I'm Paige it's lovely to meet you, Esmee right?"

"It's nice to meet you and yea it's Esmee but please call me Es." I answered smiling back at the two girls.

"Es that's a lovely name I'm Heidi" The other girl with short ash blonde hair said.

"Now that, that's sorted lets all get back to work. I am showing Es around after work you can join us if you like" Lily said finishing by clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Yes, count me in" Paige said smiling wildly.

"Me too" Heidi said happily

"Ok then, when we all get off work we'll all meet up in the main section of the caves, since you two know where you are going." Lily added "I'll see you later then, bye"

"Bye" we all said at the same time.

Paige, Heidi and I didn't talk that much we were all concentrating on our work but time went by very quick and before we knew it we had all finished all our work.

"Are we all finished?" Heidi asked clapping her hand together shaking off the excess flour before taking out the last tray of bread out of the oven.

"Yes, we're ready" she said looking at me and I just nodded.

"Ok then, let's go meet Lily in the main section" she said walking to the exit.

We all walked through the dark caves to the main section where we saw Lily standing in the middle of the large room.

"There you guys are I have been waiting for you for ages" she said while walking over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry Lil, Heidi was taking forever" Paige said with a laugh.

"Ok then, let's get started follow me" she said walking to one of the tunnels on the other side of the room.

She walked through a long corridor until she came into another room that had tables scattered across the room and then on one side of the room there was a large counter with food placed in buckets on top of it and a couple of pots that looked like they held some kind of liquid in it.

"Let's get something to eat and then you can meet some of the people around here and by the way this is the kitchen" she said while we all walk over to the counter with the food on it we all grabbed a bread role like the ones that we had been making earlier, some kind of soup and a bottle of water. We all walked over to a table with five other people on it.

"Hey guys, this is Esmee but we all just call her Es" Lily said to the small group.

"Hey, I'm Trudy and this is Aaron, Heath, my husband Geoffrey and Wes." she introduced everyone in the group.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said smiling wildly.

"So, how do you like it here?" The blonde headed woman called Trudy asked.

"I love it here, it's a lovely place to live and everyone here is so nice" I said smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Time passes quickly in the caves, I think it's been about one month since my brothers and I arrived here in the caves, but it is hard to keep track of time, so I'm not really sure if that's right. But what I do know is that ever since we came here life has changed dramatically and if you ask me that change has happened for the better.

"Good morning Esmee, how are you this morning?" Lily bounced happily over to me over on a counter in the kitchen.

"I'm good thanks and you?" I said eating a piece of my bread.

"Happy, but that's normal, so what job have you got today?"

"I've got turning the fields."

"You lucky thing, unfortunately I have to make soap so I'm going to have aching hands but the end of the day." Lily gave a big sigh and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, I've got that job tomorrow." I said patting her knee.

"Girls, girls did you hear." Lucina said walking into kitchen with her two sons Freedom and Isaiah.

Lucina and I had become friends while we were washing clothes together and now, I was her new gossip buddy, which I enjoyed greatly.

"Hear what, Lucina?" I asked while Freedom crawled onto my lap.

"Jeb's sister Maggie, her daughter Sharon, Jeb's other nephew Jamie and their sister's boyfriend Jared the ones that found the caves, are taking about the accommodation conditions. Jeb is giving Sharon your room so she can share with Doc. He can then teach her all she needs to know". She took a deep breath at the end.

"Wait, wait, wait, where am I going to sleep if she is taking my bed?"

Why would Jeb move me? Why can't he put her somewhere else? These were the questions I wanted to ask but I changed my mind at the last minute.

"He is putting you in with Aaron and Brandt" she said while propping herself on the counter next to me.

"Great!" my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Lucina ignored me and carried on with her story.

"So, from what I hear Jeb's nephew Jamie just lost his sister Melanie to the parasites, so he and Melanie's so called boyfriend went to find Sharron and Maggie because that was who Melanie was looking for before she got caught. When they found them Maggie held the point of an antique sword at Jared's throat while he explained what was happening. Then they all came to find the caves together." Lucina finished with large sigh.

"That is sad, poor Jamie and Jared, loosing someone that close to them" Lily said from my left.

"We have all lost someone close to us Lily" Lucina said getting up and grabbing her boy's hands. "I had better be getting started, see you all after work."

"See you later Lucina and I think we should all make a start as well, don't you?" I said hoping up.

"Lets go then" Lily said walking to towards the corridor with me.

And off we went to work for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was making my way to the fields, when I ran into my brother Ian.

"Es, you ok, where you heading?"

"I'm good and I'm heading to turn the fields"

Just then I noticed he was not alone.

"Cool, so are we, will walk with you, come on."

Before I could utter an answer, I was being pulled towards the fields.

When we reached the entrance to the field there were already people working. I recognised Andy, Violetta and Jeb and thought that the others must still be at breakfast.

"Morning" Jeb said while grabbing a pick.

"Morning Jeb, is there something that you need to tell me?" I ask hoping that he would just come out with it.

"Nope" he said simply and walked over to one of the plots of dirt.

That son of a gun, I can't believe him he isn't even going to tell me yet.

"What does he need to tell you, Es?" Ian asked while we went to grab our tools with the new people Sharon, Maggie, Jamie and Jared close behind.

I hadn't really had a good look at them yet but from what I had seen Sharon and Maggie both had red hair and that Sharon just looked like a younger version of her mother. Jamie was the height of an average teenage and had brown hair and Jared was tall, about the same height as my brother Kyle, he was also almost as muscled as Kyle but not quite and he had short brown hair.

"It's nothing really, it's just that I was eating breakfast and Lucina came and told me that Jeb is moving me to Aaron and Brandt's room so that Sharon could have someone to show her around and I just wanted Jeb to tell me this himself."

"Owww, so he just made that arrangement without you even knowing?" Ian said while walking to the same plot as Jeb.

"Yep, well I'll talk to you later bro, don't say anything to Jeb I'll deal with him later, ok?" I said giving him a small smile.

"Yes sure, we'll talk more when we're done." He said walking over to where Jeb was with the over four close behind him.

I decided to go and work on an empty one, while at the same time Brandt came in and gave me a huge smile and a wave. I waved and after he got his pick he came over to work on the same long plot as me.

"Good morning, what a lovely day it is." He said gesturing around the field.

"Yeah, lovely day" I said rolling my eyes and my voice being full of sarcasm.

Brandt always made me laugh no matter how stupid his jokes where, how was we meant to know what the weather was like we were in a cave.

"Did you hear your bunking with me and Aaron from now on we're all going to have so much fun" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah so much fun, not."

"Aww, come on it's not going to be that bad"

"No it's not that, I just can't believe that Jeb couldn't tell me this himself."

"Well, that's just Jeb for you"

"Yeah I guess so"

"You're going to like it, well maybe after a while" he said with a laugh.

"Yes of curse I will" I said rolling my eyes maybe it wasn't going to be that bad living with Brant and Aaron.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Raids, why did we have to have them.

I was going to be without my brothers. Great! Plus I'm also left on my own with Brandt since Aaron is going with them.

Day seven.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head it's time to get up! I've left you as long as I could but we have to go to work."

Lily's voice was ringing in my ears. Why was she in my room?

I could feel someone brushing their finger down my nose. God that was annoying.

"Leave me alone I want to sleep" I said rolling over but only to feel the cold hard wall in my face.

I gave a groan and gave in knowing that Lily wasn't going to go anywhere, so I might as well quit while I was ahead.

I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was Lily's big blue eyes staring at me, she had a strange smile plastered on her face, that made her look ever more happy and bouncy than usual. But there was something different about her today or maybe it was just the light but something was different.

"Good morning sleepy head, I was wondering if you were ever going to get up." Lily said while lying next to me on my mattress.

"Morning to you too, why are you so happy today?"

"Hey Es, if you haven't noticed by now that I am always happy then how can you ever call yourself my best friend?" She gave another laugh and rolled up onto her knees.

"Yes, I know that you're always happy, but today you seem extra especially happy, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean, and yes I am happier today. What gave me away?"

"You have more blush on your cheeks and it looks like you have been crying but a happy tear look."

"Makes sense, but how can you tell the difference between happy and sad tears?"

"I'm an Artist remember, I was paid to capture emotion on paper, it's something I really like to do."

"That's so cool, you've got to teach me how to read emotion so I can try and draw them like you."

"Yes sure, but why are you happy crying anyway?"

Lily jumped up off of my bed and happily twirled around in a circle before saying:

"Come on then and I'll show you but you have to hurry up, ok?" She said looking back at me while clapping her hands together in happiness.

She then turned back to the door while beckoning for me to follow her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Lily, where are we going?" I said with a heavy sigh.

I was still being pulled down the dark corridors, with her skipping her way along in front of me.

It took me a minute to realise where we were going, but then I realised that we were heading for the 'main section' of the caves.

"Why are we going to the main section?" I asked.

Lily, how was still skipping her way long, just gave a bell like laugh.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Nope." She said doing a popping sound for the P.

I gave one last heavy sigh and let her continue to drag me along.

I could finally see the light coming from the 'main section' and my heart started to beat faster, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at any second.

We stopped at the edge of the hole; I looked around to see what was happening and saw a group of people for the cave. They were standing in a circle around something or someone.

This time I was the person doing the dragging, I dragged Lily to the edge of the group of people and we started pushing our way through.

When we finally got to the front, I saw another smaller group of people all covered in dirt from head to foot.

I looked closer and saw that one of the people was Ian. As soon as I saw him, his eyes locked with mine.

He opened his arms and I ran into then, he picked me up and twirled us around in a circle. Even though he was filthy, I didn't care at that minute, all I cared about was that he was home.

When he finally let go of me I looked wanting to see Kyle. He was talking to Brandt and Aaron.

"Welcome home. Have fun." I said sarcastically.

"Loads!" Kyle said rolling he eyes at me and hugged me.

Aaron gave me a nod and he and Kyle went off to the dinner hall to get something to eat.

And I was left alone with Brandt.

"So, what have you been doing when I was gone?" he asked smiling at me.

Since I moved into the room with Aaron and Brandt we had all became really good friend and to be honest I kind of really liked Brandt.

"Nothing much really, just bored out of my skull." I laugh and linked my arm with his and we walked to the wash room.

We walked through the dark corridors to the warm, but dark wash room.

We were the first in there by the look of it; everybody must have gone to get food first.

I sat by the entrance to the main part of the wash room while Brandt undressed and got into the water.

It was pitch dark in the main wash room, so I couldn't tell if he was really listening to me when I was telling him about what I had been doing.

Ten minutes later he came out looking as good as new. He no longer looked the dried mud drown colour that he was, he looked his normal nice tan colour again.

"You know I really missed you these past couple of day, you know." Brandt said walking over to where I was leaning against the wall.

He leant down placing his hands on the wall ever side of my head and leant forward, so that his face was only inches away from mine.

I could fell my heart pounding in my chest like it was going to burst out of my chest at any minute.

He slowly leaned forwards and brushed his lips against mine at first my brain couldn't comprehend what was going on, but a couple of seconds later my lips started to respond, the kiss started to got more passionate and I could fell his soft lips becoming more eager.

And then I pulled away, I could heard faint laughing of my brothers and the rest of the people who had gone on the raid.

They where somewhere down the corridor. They had most likely just finished eating and were coming to the wash to clean them selves up.

We quickly moved away from each other and just stared at each other only for a second, and started walking the towards the exit of the wash room.

"Let's get something to eat before they come, and before one of your brother's starts to suspects something. I don't really want then to decide that they want to uses me as their own, personal punch bag." We both laughed and make our way to the dinner hall, just before my brothers and the rest of the guys entered the wash room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

About a week past since the kiss between me and Brandt, we hadn't really talked about it, and we just acted normal around each other.

I had just finished breakfast and was on my way to the field for their daily water.

I was almost there when all of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a deserted corridor.

I was about to scream when the person held a flashlight at there face.

It was Jeb. He had a strange look on his face.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's just me. I need your help."

Before I could answer he was dragging me back through the dark corridors.

I took me a while to realise where we were going, he was dragging me to the entrance to the caves.

Once we were at the entrance he continued. "I need your help. There's been someone wondering around here, on their own and now their almost dead. I want you to come with me to where she is."

I looked at him, why were we going to wonder off into the desert just to see a girl that's almost dead and we have more than a 50% chance that this girl was one of them, but like always when Jeb wants to do something, there has to be a good reason behind it.

"Ok Jeb. Have you got water and the gun?" He gave me a look when I said about the gun, but nodded and gave a canteen.

We had been walking for a while until my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask Jed.

"Why are you going to see the almost dead girl anyway Jeb? She could be one of them."

He didn't look at me and I thought that I saw him frown, but I couldn't be sure, because his white beard was in the way.

"You know the drill Es. We should always make sure what it is 'cause it might be one of our."

I know that this one is short, but it's leading up to a big chapter.


End file.
